villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Starscream (Unicron Trilogy)
Starscream is a member of the Decepticons and a major antagonist in the Transformers Unicron Trilogy anime series. While he is somewhat anti-heroic in Armada, even joining the Autobots at one point, in Energon ''and ''Cybertron he becomes a straight up villain''.'' Starscream is initially presented as Megatron's second-in-command, though in Cybertron, he betrays Megatron and forms his own Decepticon army. Starscream serves as an anti-hero in Armada, a tertiary antagonist in Energon, and the secondary antagonist in Cybertron. History Armada Starscream was at firsta warrior who desired to gain the approval and respect of his leader, Megatron. However, the abuse heaped upon him by his commander caused him to become disillusioned. Starscream originally alongside Megatron, Demolishor and Cyclonus in search of Minicons. During a mission by the Decepticons to steal the Requiem Blaster from the Decepticons, Starscream was sent to lure out the Autobots. When he became surrounded, Starscream requested aid from his fellow Decepticons. However, the other Decepticons abadoned him and while he had the Autobots distracted, they invaded the Autobot base and stole the Requiem Blaster. Starscream later returned to base, albeit furious at Megatron and the other Decepticons. After overhearing Megatron and Thrust mock him, Starscream went on a rampage through the Decepticon base with the Star Saber. Starscream then escaped and attempted to ally with the Autobots. At the Star Saber Mini-Cons' behest, Optimus Prime obtained the Star Saber and it to defeat Tidal Wave, who was pursuing Starscream. Optimus allowed Starscream to join the Autobots and, to prove his sincerity, Starscream allowed the Autobots to analyze the contents of his databanks. Using Starscream's information, the Autobots mounted an assault on the Decepticon base and freed the Mini-Cons the Decepticons were forcing to work for them. However, Starscream was manipulated into rejoining the Decepticons by Thrust, who promised Starscream the chance to overthrow Megatron. Starscream stole the Skyboom Shield from the Autobots and used it to barter his way back into the Decepticons. Energon Starscream was later resurrected by Alpha Q in an unstable body, due to Alpha Q not having enough Energon to provide him with a full form. Alpha Q tasked Starscream with assassinating Optimus Prime. Starscream attempted several times to kill Optimus, but failed each time. Starscream was later sent to kill Megatron. However, Megatron had managed to gain control of the power of Unicron, which he used to attack Starscream and convert him into his loyal second-in-command. Later, when Megatron flew into the Sun created from Super Energon in an attempt to kill Unicron, Starscream stayed by his leader's side and flew into the Sun alongside him. Cybertron However, the sun collapsed a year later, freeing Megatron and Starscream and creating a black hole that threatened to devour the entire universe. Starscream also managed to gain back his own free will and began plotting against Megatron. The two were also joined by another Decepticon named Thundercracker. The trio competed against the Autobots for the Cyber Planet Keys. While the Autobots wanted to use the Keys to close the black hole, the Decepticons only wanted to use them to gain more power. Starscream at some point stole the real Planet Map from Megatron and replaced it with a copy. He later took the Decepticons newest recruits, Ransack and Crumplezone to the planet Velocitron test their abilities against the Autobot Red Alert. Starscream later tracked down the location of the starship Atlantis, as did the Autobots. While the Autobots and the Decepticons fought, Starscream was ambushed by Sideways, who appeared to be on the Autobots' side until he turned. After the Autobots obtained the Omega Lock from the ship, Starscream called retreat as the ship exploded. Starscream later recruited both Sideways and the former Autobot Mudflap to the Decepticons, who had become disillusioned after being forced to hide on Earth. While Megatron and the others left in search of the third key using the fake map, Starcream headed to Earth, where the key's true location was. Starscream's fake map later trapped Megatron and his Decepticons (save Crumplezone) in a metallic sphere. On Earth, Starscream discovered a cavern full of imprisoned ancient Decepticons. Starscream freed the Decepticons to serve him. Starscream then had his Decepticons fly into the sky and start patrolling Earth in search of the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys. The Autobots attempted to fight Starscream directly, but Starscream managed to wound Optimus Prime and force them to retreat. Starscream followed the Autobots back to their base and attempted to steal the Omega Lock from them. Starscream fired at the Autobots human allies in order to distract Optimus Prime and allow him to claim the Omega Lock for himself. Starscream then returned to his base on a small volcanic island located in the Pacific. Starscream attached the Earth Key to the Omega Lock and absorbed Primus' energy from it, growing him to gigantic proportions and giving him a golden crown. However, Megatron appeared, having broken free from Starscream's trap. Megatron soon left the battlefield to focus on acquiring the Omega Lock, leaving the Autobots to deal with Starscream. While Starscream at first appeared to have the advantage, Optimus and Wing Saber combined into Sonic Wing Mode and used their united powers to defeat Starscream. Sideways then teleported him and Starscream to the remains of the Atlantis. Starscream soon awoke and learned from Sideways that the Autobots had used the Omega Lock to transform Cybertron into Primus. Starscream attempted to fight Primus, but was blasted away by Primus's cannons. While this was happening, Sideways abducted the Mini-Con, Jolt and obtained the location of the fourth Cyber Planet Key from his memory-banks. Starscream went back to Cybertron soon after to try and reobtain the Omega Lock. He encountered his former minion, Thunderblast, and ordered her to give him the Omega Lock. Thunderblast attempted get Starscream to come to planet's surface by saying she needed help carrying the lock. Starscream was then confronted by Megatron and the two fought. However, Starscream retreated when the Autobots entered the battle. Starscream later sensed Primus's reawakening. When the god attempted to hold off the black hole by firing into it, Starscream teleported in front of the blast and absorbed the energy. The energy caused Starscream to grow even larger, to the point where he was equal to the size of Primus. With his new power, Starscream attempted to fight Primus, but was defeated by the god again using weapons converted from Cybertron's moons. Using data gathered from Jolt's memory, Starscream took the Atlantis through a spacial warp the ended at Gigantion. Seeing that the Autobots had also arrived, Starscream opened fire on them, causing the Autobots to flee. Arriving on the surface, Starscream set the Atlantis in a crevasse. The Autobots launched an attack on the ship, and Gigantion native Quickmix barried the ship and Starscream under cement. However, this only served to stall the Decepticon, as Starscream easily managed to blast his way out of the rubble. Starscream later set out to claim the fourth Cyber Planet Key in its resting place in the starship Lemuria. However, the Autobot Landmine claimed the Key first and used its power to grow himself giant, allowing him to blast Starscream away. Starscream later returned to challenge Megatron (now Galvatron) for possession of the Omega Lock. Starscream and Galvatron eventually channeled their energies to blast each other, resulting in Starscream being blasted into another dimension along with Sideways and Soundwave. After Galvatron's plan was foiled and the black hole was closed, Starscream reached out across dimensions to mock his former leader, who was floating aimlessly around in space, calling Galvatron out for giving up so easily. Starscream's taunts renewed Galvatron's ambition and inspired him to fight Optimus Prime one last time. Later, when the Autobots began working on their plans for a galaxy-wide space bridge, the Autobot Wing Saber radioed to Optimus Prime and the other Autobots to inform them that he had picked up a lead on Starscream's whereabouts. Upon hearing this, Landmine and a reformed Mudflap went to go help him track down Starscream. Gallery Snow Cat, Starscream & Demolishor.png Starscream and Demolishor (Ep. 13).jpg|Starscream trying to get Demolishor to talk. Snow Cat, Starscream and Demolishor.png Starscream and Megatron (Rebellion (Armada)).jpg Starscream, Cyclonus and Demolishor (Ep. 30).jpg Starscream and Galvatron (The Sun).jpg Cyclonus with Starscream.jpg Starscream and Bot-spider..jpg File:Cramp_starscream_dies.jpg|Starscream getting killed by Unicron. Trivia *Starscream is very similar to Vegeta from the Dragon Ball series as they are both arrogant, both anti-heroic and they both met their demise at the antagonist, Unicorn and Majin Buu respectively. *In the video games, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, one of R.O.B.'s alternate costumes resembles Armada Starscream's powerlinx colors. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Usurper Category:Right-Hand Category:Revived Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Inconclusive Category:Arrogant Category:Genderless Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Monster Master Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Minion Category:Forgers Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Giant Category:Strategic Category:Aliens Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Immortals